Warriors: Flames Will Rise
by SilverStarsCombine
Summary: The clans are at peace, until ThunderClan's noble leader sees a prophecy of the fate of their four glorious clans; all shall burn. Now clans turn against eachother, their own paranoia and fear dividing them apart. Nobody knows who can stop this madness..
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader \- Blackstar - black tom with pale green eyes and a white-tipped-tail

Deputy \- Stormheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat - Tanglefur - white and orange she-cat with blue eyes and long, messy fur

Warriors

Rattail - brown tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, rat-like tail,

apprentice, Littlepaw, small calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Gingersplash - orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Spottedface - white tom with amber eyes and black splotches all over, especially face

Eaglepelt - hairless tom with gray eyes that is small and scrawny

Creamfur - cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Darkmask - white and black tom with green eyes and a black mask ringing around his face

Snakewhisper - cunning gray tom with yellow eyes,

apprentice, Leopardpaw, golden tabby tom with gray eyes

Smalltail - brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and a bobbed tail

Queens

Sunnyheart - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Darkmask's kits)

Rosefur - brown she-cat with rose-like tint (mother of Applekit, orange tabby tom with turqoise eyes, Sheepkit, white she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes)

Elders

Halfface - tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes, missing the left side of his face fur

Raventhorn - black she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

Leader \- Creekstar - blue-gray, river-like pelt with yellow eyes

Deputy - Sleekeye - black and brown tom with pale blue eyes, great eyesight

Medicine cat - Yellowcloud - golden she-cat with green eyes and big, puffy fur

Warriors

Sootsong - dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Emberdust - light black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Longfang - pale orange tom with crystal blue eyes and a single overlapping tooth,

apprentice, Morningpaw, cream she-cat with white dapples and white paws and hazel eyes

Oakfoot - black tom with brown paws, brown nose and muzzle and leaf green eyes

Tornpelt - ginger tabby tom with a single patch of fur missing and yellow eyes

Mouseheart - gray and black tom with pale blue eyes

Lilypad - gray tabby she-cat with shiny amber eyes and a short tail,

apprentice, Redpaw, dark orange tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens

Wolfshade - dark gray tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes (expecting Oakfoot's kits)

Breezefeather - brown tabby she-cat that is blind (mother of Webkit, light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Elders

Swanstep - white she-cat with one blind eye and one yellow eye

Turtlestorm - tortoiseshell tom that is deaf and has pale hazel eyes

Squirrelhawk - light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader \- Maplestar - brown tabby she-cat that is blind in one eye and other yellow eye

Deputy - Snowspring - pale gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Medicine cat - Badgercall - black and white tom with flaming amber eyes

Warriors

Mosseyes - white and gray she-cat with moss-like green eyes

Tigerpounce - brown tabby tom with turqoise eyes

Wolfnose - pale gray tom with a dark gray nose and paws and ginger eyes

Spiderfur - black she-cat with shiny blue eyes,

apprentice, Oddpaw, gray tabby tom with white paws and leaf green eyes, one lazy eye

Violetpetal - tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes and a twisted front paw

Sharptooth - orange and dark gray tom with extremely sharp teeth and hazel eyes,

apprentice, Nutpaw, light brown tabby she-cat with turqoise eyes

Swiftstep - pale gray she-cat that is extremely good at running and has green eyes

Queens

Timbertail - light brown she-cat with dark brown tail and shiny yellow eyes (expecting Tigerpounce's kits)

Wetpelt - orange she-cat with long, shaggy fur and pale blue eyes (expecting Sharptooth's kits)

Sparrowfur - brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Wildkit, a white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Elders

Sparkpelt - orange tabby tom with pale gray eyes

Yellowfern - yellow and white she-cat that is blind in both eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader \- Smokestar - dark gray she-cat that is blind

Deputy \- Acornthistle - light brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Medicine cat - Sunpatch - golden she-cat that is blind in one eye and other hazel

Warriors

Rosedapple - light brown tabby she-cat that is missing an ear with yellow eyes

Ivythorn - pale gray tabby tom that is missing one eye and other green eye

Brightspring - white and pale orange tabby she-cat with turqoise eyes

Jayhawk - albino white tom with raging blue eyes

Willowfir - dark brown she-cat with pale brown ears and dark amber eyes

Chestnutbriar - dark brown tabby tom with big ears and amber eyes

Queens

Pigeonpool - gray and dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Oatkit, a white and gray tom with blue eyes, Snowkit, white she-cat with dark blue eyes, Waspkit, yellow and black tom which she adopted, with hazel eyes)

Sandywillow - golden tabby she-cat that is blind (expecting Ivythorn's kits)

Elders

Dandelionwish - yellow tabby she-cat that has terrible hearing and icy blue eye


	2. Prologue

She shivered at the feeling of frost between her webbed toes. Eaglepelt darted in front of her, his long legs taking long strides forward. They were desperate to get back to ThunderClan; they had been caught in RiverClan territory and were being hunted by the clan's strongest warriors.

Rosefur only halted to prick her ears and listen to the wail of a kit crying out for it's mother. Oh how she longed for a kit, although she did have one of her own, the kit was born dead. It had only happened a moon ago, and her heart was still in pieces.

Eaglepelt halted, the snowy winds only growing stronger. He glanced over his shoulder to Rosefur, who was running in the direction of the wailing. Eaglepelt hesitated before darting after her.

"Rosefur! Rosefur!" He called out to the brown she-cat. No response. _Rosefur is going to get us killed doing foolish things like this! I'd normally let things like this slide, but.. not this time!_

"Rosefur!" He called to her one final time. A blurr of barren, snow-coated trees dashed past him as he darted farther and farther into the snowy territory. He halted, barely seeing the brown tabby crouched next to a snow-coated kit laying in the snow, wailing. She appeared to be letting it nurse from her.

"Rosefur, we must go now! We don't have time, if RiverClan catches us again, we will be outnumbered!" Rosefur grumbled under her breath.

"If we leave the kit here, it will freeze to death!" Rosefur shouted at the hairless tom. Suddenly, another wail burst out of a snow-barren tree. Eaglepelt trotted over to a nearby tree and peeked his head into an owl's nest, and what he saw was surprising. Another kit!

Eaglepelt gently picked it up by it's scruff and grumbled. "Fine. We will take them back to ThunderClan. But we must hurry, or else us _and _the kits will be as good as fresh-kill!" Rosefur nodded, gripping the kit firmly by it's scruff, darting away with Eaglepelt into the frost-covered territory.

**Author's Note**

Sorry if this prologue is short, I had tons of ideas for the prologue and decided on this one. I'll try to add chapters as soon as I can, but I'm still in school and it's hard to find spare time to write, but tomorrow spring break starts so I should get chapter one out by tomorrow or Wednesday.

Cya in the next chapter. :3


End file.
